Taser Secret
by viridianaln9
Summary: Avengers X Justice League Crossover AU. Darcy Lewis: Best Assistant Ever! Best friend to the team of Superheroes. Darcy Lewis adoptive mother of Robin, WAIT WHAT? Bruce WayneX DarcyX Bruce Banner. Stony, Clintasha, Thane.
1. Heartbreak

**Taser Secret **

Summary: **Avengers X Justice League Crossover AU. Darcy Lewis: Best Assistant Ever! Best friend to the team of Superheroes. Darcy Lewis adoptive mother of Robin, WAIT WHAT? Bruce WayneX DarcyX Bruce Banner. Stony, Clintasha, Thane.**

Note: **Okay. This story has been in my brain for quite some time and it needed to come out. I hope you guys like it all I hope is that it's interesting enough. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Justice League it belongs to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret**

**One: Heartbreak**

Darcy is known for many things in Avenger's Tower, she is one of Tony's bros; she could manhandle _'Team Science'_ into doing exactly as she wanted. She helped Steve get acquainted with the modern world; she got training from Natasha and Clint-(which really it ended it a lot of bruises)-she was normal or so people like to believe that for they didn't know her history heck she doubted S.H.I.E.L.D. could get into those files. She also happened to be in love with none other than Dr. Banner also known as the Hulk.

She was pretty sure he felt something for her; she knew the Hulk liked her a lot if saving her a few times and making sure she was safe personally said anything. Heck Bruce was close to asking her out. Or he would have if _'She' _hadn't come.

Yes because Betty Ross had appeared again with some half-ass science mumbo-jumbo to help Bruce find a cure. Darcy was pretty sure Bruce was accepting the Hulk. Tony didn't like Betty either mostly because she was trying to get rid of Jolly Green. Since most knew of her crush they would look at her with sadness. Something she didn't need thank-you very much. She thought she could handle it. No she was sure she could handle it. Or so she could have believed it five minutes ago.

She was going to take Bruce the tea he liked because she did that, it was a ritual and a chance to flirt but she would never admit that. So she went down to his labs and once the door opened she had a smile ready.

"Hey, Dr. B I brought…" she stopped when she saw Bruce and Betty breaking apart. Dr. Banner looked at her with wide eyes and Betty blushed. "Sorry to interrupt I brought your tea." She said putting the cup on the counter and went to move out of the room.

"Darcy…" Bruce said he had a guilty look on his face that she didn't want to see.

"Don't worry Dr. B I should've knocked." She said and fast walked because she wouldn't say running out of his lab. Bruce saw her leave and he felt the Hulk roar in sadness, he turned back to Betty.

#

Now here she was in her room trying to calm herself and not let the tears come out. She hadn't known what heartbreak felt like she had been in love but not unrequited and most of the partings had been nice or as nice as break-ups were in Gotham City of all places.

So when she has calm down or as calm as she can be she puts a smile and goes help in everything that is needed in;bad thing is she went to see Steve, who knew a broken heart out of everyone. When she sits with him in the couch he knows.

"Hey Steve want to watch some movies we need to catch you up." she tells him. He wants to call her on it but knows not to.

"Sure, Darcy." He says with a smile. She smiles back and it tells him that she is very grateful he didn't bring up anything.

Thor and Jane come to crash the movie session but she doesn't mind. Tony comes next, than Clint and Natasha and then come Bruce and Betty. Darcy stiffens in the middle of Steve and Tony. Both men share a look; they know what the problem is when Betty says.

"Guess what?" she tells them.

"Yes." Tony replies.

"Uh it's nothing." Bruce says quickly, Betty looks at him a bit hurt.

"Bruce we should tell your team." Betty tells him.

"Tell us, what?" Natasha asks.

"Bruce and I are going to give each other one last try." Betty says with happiness; everyone in the room seemed to freeze and some of them look at Darcy. Darcy feels the tears there and her throat is closing up from holding them in.

"C...Congratulations." Darcy says with a smile.

"Thank-you." Betty tells her. Steve wraps her more in his arm and Tony touches her leg in comfort. They keep watching movies and before the last movie is done Steve whispers to Darcy.

"Close your eyes." he says, when Darcy follows Steve picks her up. Surprising most of the room.

"I'm going to take her to her room." Steve tells them, he looks at Tony. They just nod at him and Steve takes her to her room. Arriving her puts her down on her bed gently.

"Thanks Steve." She whispers.

"You're welcome." He tells her. He wants to stay with her the same way she did when he almost got heart-broken by Tony a year ago, but she notices.

"Go be with Tony." She tells him. She didn't want to be a bother and she doesn't want to make it a big deal.

"Are you sure? I can stay." Steve tells her.

"Go." Darcy says. Once Steve leaves, she begins to sob quietly so JARVIS doesn't tell Tony.

#

In their room Tony notices that Steve won't stop pacing and he knows the reason.

"Blue Eyes is going to be fine." He tells Steve.

"Sorry, it's just Darcy really cares about Bruce and this must have hurt." Steve tells him with a worried expression.

"I know." Tony says.

"Let's go to sleep." Steve says as he lies down with Tony in bed.

"Okay." Tony says and kisses Steve, who returns the kiss whole-heartily.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next month is emotionally exhausting for Darcy, she keeps the charade that she is incredibly happy but it's hard. Jane gives her looks, heck she had a bunch of _'Girl Nights'_ but they don't help (Read: they had to invite Betty). The next month is about to begin when Tony gives her a break. She was sitting on the stool of the counter in the common kitchen when he came in with an envelope.

"Here take a vacation." He says.

"I'm not getting fired am I?" She asks because she really loves this job.

"Heck no, then whose mind will I blow besides Clint's." Tony tells her.

"So where are you sending me?" she asks eating her cereal.

"Wherever you want, I made it so S.H.I.E.L.D. won't know about your location." Tony tells her and it's a surprise.

"Aw, thanks Tony." She says and knows not to get to sappy.

"You're my bro, it's the least I can do after trying to blow you up this past month." he says but they both know it's not because of that. She hugs him and leaves quickly. Normally she wouldn't want to leave but the emotions are too much. She doesn't even know where to go.

As she arrives into her bedroom, which really is an apartment, she keeps thinking looking around the room. Until her gaze lands on a bat plushy that she bought as a joke that she gets an idea. She grabs her phone and dials a number she knows way too well and from memory. She waits for a while as it rings.

"Wayne Manor, who do you wish to speak to?" she hears the familiar British voice.

"Hey, Alfred." She greets.

"Miss Lewis?" Alfred asks.

"The one and only, is Bruce up?" she asks.

"Of course, I'll give him the phone." He says.

"Don't tell him it's me I want to surprise him." she says and hears Alfred chuckle.

"I believe it would be a pleasant surprise." Alfred tells her, Darcy smiles as she hears.

_'Who is it Alfred?'_ comes the question. She can imagine the scowl from the man on the other side, the way his eyes would be suspicious, the body ready to attack whoever is on the other line or put the dumb playboy flair.

"Hello?" she hears.

"So have you missed me?" she asks.

"Darcy?" Bruce asks. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" he begins his interrogation. Darcy rolls her eyes because she should really have expected this from him.

"I'm fine." She tells him. "I…I just called to tell you that I'm coming to Gotham."

On the other side of the line Bruce looks up at Alfred with a questioning brow. It had been a long time (four years) since he had heard from Darcy Lewis, he had sent a basket of roses last year after she graduated even if it was online that she finished her Political Science Major and for her birthday every year. He knew what she had been doing in her life, that she lived with the Avengers as their Personal Assistant. He also may have asked some questions to Tony without being obvious.

"Are you sure, the Avengers might miss their PA." he tells her.

"Tony gave me the month vacation because supposedly him he tried to blow me up this month." She tells him.

"Well if that is the case, I want you to stay here in the Manor, you're a magnet for trouble Darcy." He says and he isn't exactly kidding somehow she ends up in weird places.

"Oh you want to keep me safe." she tells him.

"So when are you coming?" he asks changing the subject.

"I'll be there by tonight probably." She tells him.

"I'll see you then." Bruce tells her.

"Bye, Bruce see you soon." She tells him and he can hear sadness there even if she is trying to hide it.

"See you soon, Darcy." He says and clicks looking at Alfred.

"I do believe, I need to get the guest room ready." Alfred tells him. Bruce just gives him a nod. It would be interesting to have Darcy here again. That and he wouldn't have to lie about his other life. Yes it would be interesting to have Darcy there. Alfred ignores the look that his charge has about the future arrival.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Vacation

**Taser Secret **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I want to thank Guest for reviewing, those that followed and favorite the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Two: Vacation **

Once Darcy got off the phone she began to pack. She was oddly excited which for someone going to Gotham City it should say that he/she was going metal. It was then that she realizes that she missed both Bruce and Alfred, of course she miss the Bat way more.

"Miss Lewis, Master Tony wishes to know where I can make the reservations for the jet." JARVIS tells her.

"Oh, don't, I'm taking the car." She says.

"Very well." JARVIS replies. She continues to pack her things when she remembers something.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Can you not tell anyone about that call?" she asks the 's not that she doesnt want them to know but Wayne is very important to her.

"Of course, Miss Lewis."

"Thanks you're the best."

She gets to finish all of her packing for the trip and can't help but smile. She goes to the bathroom to shower so she can change and get ready. She puts on black jeans with boots and a nice blue blouse. She was finishing her things when a knock came to her door.

"Yeah?" she says.

"Darcy its me Steve."

"Come in." Darcy tells him. Steve comes in to see the bags already packed.

"I see you're taking Tony's advice?" Steve tells her.

"Oh yes, going on vacation." She tells him. He notices that she seems like her old self. So he has to agree with Tony that maybe she needed the vacation away from them.

"So, where are you going?" Steve asks.

"I'm going home." She says.

"You're going to California?" Steve asks her.

"No, I'm going to my parents' hometown." She tells him.

"Oh, but I thought…" he lets the sentence go, he knows like the rest of the team that her parents are dead, she never spoke about the reason she always changes the subject just like when they ask why she doesn't like clowns.

"They are but you know being in their town brings fond memories." Darcy says. _'It also brings terrible ones.'_ But she doesn't say that.

"Oh okay." Steve says. "Do you want me to help you?" he asks pointing to the luggage.

"Yes." She tells him.

"You're taking your phone?" he asks. She didn't want to but she doubts some of them can survive without her or that she could actually survive the month without talking to them.

"Yes." She grabs from the charger and puts it on her purse.

They walk to the elevator and put her things in, before Steve turns to Darcy and before he says anything she tells him.

"You can call me any time you want." She says.

"Okay." He tells her because he doesn't want anything happening to the young woman standing in front of him. The elevator opens and Dr. Banner looks at them before he goes in.

"Who is going on a trip?" Dr. Banner asks and part of him feels like he doesn't want an answer to his question.

"Darcy is going on vacation." Steve tells him because Darcy doesn't want to answer.

_'Darcy no go.'_ Hulk says on the back of his mind and Bruce ignores it and ignores the slight pain he feels.

"Have fun." Bruce tells her.

"Thanks." She tells him before he gets off the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks.

"Fine, let's just go." She says.

Arriving to their destination, the car she picked is already there ready for her to go. She chooses a black BMW with dark tinted windows because she didn't want to be seen. Steve helps her put all of her luggage in the car and she was about to go when.

"Darcy!" she turns around to get almost tackled by Jane with a hug.

"Hey Jane." She says and Jane looks at her with a pout.

"You were leaving without saying bye." Jane pouts at her.

"Sorry kind of forgot, excited about the vacation." She tells Jane.

"It's okay but you have to tell me about everything that happens in the vacation." Jane says.

"I'm going to have my phone with me." Darcy tells her.

"Lady Darcy, I wish you the best on this journey." Thor booms at her before engulfing her in a hug. Darcy holds her tears in, now she knew the reason why she didn't want to say bye.

"Do you have your taser?" Natasha asks her out of nowhere.

"Yes." Darcy replies, though she kind of doubts she would need it considering she will be staying with the Big Bat. Darcy looks at her friends even Tony is there next to Steve. "Guys I'm just going to be gone a month and I'll have my phone for when you need me."

"Have fun in your vacation." Clint tells her. She gets into the car not before receiving another onslaught of hugs and drives off. As the car gets out the garage she doesn't see that Bruce came down and he stood there with the rest of the team seeing the car go.

"Well big eyes will be back in a month." Tony says with a smile. Bruce keeps looking at the entrance, he doesn't notice that everyone else notices his gaze.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Entering Gotham City is very weird for her, creepy but interesting. But she still has some way to go. Seeing Wayne Manor in the distance she can't help but smile. She can still remember meeting Bruce Wayne. She had been young and her Dad had been his doctor before Dr. Leslie for both lives it took her a few months to figure out his other life she wasn't as stupid as people liked to believe.

When her parents got murdered, Bruce had paid for the funeral and Batman had hunted down the killer and saved her from getting killed by said killer. She had come to the Manor to personally thank him. Then a weird friendship began she had become quite the ally for him. She thinks that maybe that is the reason she could make friends with Tony and the team so easy because she knew most of them wore a mask as a defense mechanism.

She arrived at the Manor and the gates are open for her already. It was already seven at night. So it would be almost time to see Bruce other side. She parked the car in-front and the door was already open.

"Miss Lewis is good to see you again." She looked up to see Alfred standing there all proper like always.

"Alfred!" she says and jumped to hug the butler not caring much

"Now let me help you with your luggage." Alfred tells her after separating from her hug. "Is going to be good to have you at Wayne Manor." He tells her.

"Is good to be here." Darcy tells him and she isn't lying. She helps Alfred with her luggage up the stairs. Just as she was going to go in someone grabbed her hand and she looked up to see piercing blue eyes, not sweet like Thor's, caring like Steve's or steady like Clint's. Not these eyes were hard and seemed to look into her soul but also gave her that sense of protection.

"Bruce." She says with a smile slowly coming to her face.

"Darcy." He says. She let the bag go and hugs him; Bruce stiffens at first before returning the hug. He knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything.

"So are you going to invite me in?" she asks.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to be rude." He tells her grabbing her luggage bag.

"Of course and your anything but rude." She says with a laugh. Darcy looks inside and nothing has change. But she knows better. Bruce looks at Darcy and notices that she has changed she stands a little straighter and looks a bit more mature but she still has that innocence that he doesn't have, the one stolen from him.

"So when are you going to take the baddies down?" she asks and it's kind of nice to have someone else know about him.

"Soon." He tells her.

#

In Avengers Tower everyone was a bit worried.

"Did you think she is already in her destination?" Jane asks worried about her best friend.

"She does have her phone we can call." Steve says worried.

"Just call." Natasha says and looks at Steve who has the phone.

"Oh no you don't." Pepper says taking the phone from Steve. "It can be tomorrow she needs sometime gone from this craziness." Pepper tells them, she may not be dating Tony because he is much happier with Steve but she was still very involved in Tony's life and is one heck of a boss.

"It's just one call." Clint tells her.

"It can be done tomorrow." Pepper tells them. "Look I love Darcy as much as everyone else but she needs this and is not like she is going to become a mother or married in the trip."

"Fine; but tomorrow early." Tony says.

#

Darcy was in the Bat cave and she was looking at the souvenirs that Bruce had in the cave.

"The giant penny is still my favorite." She told Alfred.

"I would have thought you would prefer the dinosaur." Bruce said coming out in his Batman suit. Darcy whistled and laughs.

"Now I know why half the girls want to get at you Bats." She tells him. Bruce smirks but doesn't comment on that and moves to the Bat mobile. "Better come back in one piece." She tells him. Bruce finds it weird to have someone tell him that, he is used to it from Alfred but Darcy is another thing entirely, it even sounds differently.

"I'll be fine." He tells her before getting into the car and speeding out into the night

"So, what do we do now?" Darcy asks Alfred as they stay alone in the Bat cave.

"Would you like tea and scones?" Alfred asks.

"I would love some." Darcy tells him with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Circus

**Taser Secret **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Jo for the review. Okay so I'm about to bring Dick in and he is going to be young as in four and I will be moving in time okay. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Three: Circus **

The entire week goes flying in Wayne Manor, she doesn't call Avengers Tower and they don't call. Alfred got everything that had happened in the tower out of her. It actually made her feel better. It made her feel relief that she wasn't holding in the pain.

Darcy and Bruce were currently eating breakfast, when the phone call came. She wasn't going to answer but decided to incase it was an emergency.

"Hello?" she said.

"LADT DARCY!" Thor boomed scarring Darcy and making both Bruce and Alfred raise amuse eyebrows.

"Thor inside voice." Darcy says with a smile.

"Darcy are you having fun? We wanted to call but Pepper told us we should give you time." Jane is the one to say. Darcy hears noise.

"Am I on speaker?" she asks.

"Yes you are short-stuff." Tony says. Bruce looks at Darcy from his newspaper that he rose again.

"Are you having fun?" Steve asks.

"I am Cap, no worries." She tells them. "So what are you guys doing is Clint still alive, Natasha hasn't killed him yet right?"

"Ha-ha, I'm fine Darce." Clint says.

"Maybe." Natasha tells her making Darcy laugh and Bruce smiles at seeing her laugh like that.

"Thor is Jane eating and sleeping, the same question goes to Steve about Tony, is Dr. Banner eating and sleeping." She asks. Bruce notices how her voice broke when she mentioned Dr. Banner.

"Yes." Steve tells her. They talk for a little while and they tell her they miss her. When the call ends she puts the phone down.

"They really care about you." Bruce tells her.

"Yeah." Darcy tells him. Bruce puts his newspaper before he makes the comment.

"So, Dr. Banner?" he says.

"Nothing Bruce." She tells him and it's the same thing he had told her when she asked about Rachel a few years ago.

"He isn't dead?" he asks.

"No he is happy." she tells him. Bruce knows to drop it, because if she is saying that it means that he is with someone else.

"Well since everyone thinks you're in vacation, do you want to go to the Circus?" Bruce asks changing the subject.

"The Circus?" Darcy asks.

"Master Bruce must make an appearance in society, Haly's Circus is in town." Alfred tells her.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to become one of Bruce's bimbo dolls I'm fine." She tells them both.

#

Going to the circus is very different. Darcy had to dress up for it. She did it in one of the dresses she bought for the Gala's in Stark Industries. So there she sat in the black dress and hair pinned up and she looked at Bruce as they were in the car.

"Come on don't be broody." she tells him and Bruce smirks.

They both arrive and get into Haly's Circus without being notice. They sit down and hear the Ringmaster in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to Haly's Circus." He began to say the acts. As they see the acts Darcy laughs in the right parts, she holds Bruce's hand when the clowns come out. Each act is well performed that even Bruce is relaxing a bit. They saw that the big performance was coming up.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman we have come to our main event, I'm about to present the Flying Grayson's as they ride the trapezes with no net under knead them. Will they make it enjoy the show?"

Bruce and Darcy look up and see the act. It gets a bit more interesting when their little boy gets in the act according to the Ringmaster his name is Richard Grayson son of John and Mary Grayson. It's beautiful seeing them fly. Once the parents put him back in the platform, where he has the best show in the house to see the routine. The acrobats do the dangerous moves Bruce and Darcy like the performance both used to the dangerous life it seems nice. Bruce than notices something odd on the ropes, Darcy looks at Bruce before she fixes her eyes on the ropes and they see how they snap.

"Ahh!" the scream from the crowd sound but both Bruce and Darcy are looking at the little boy who is looking down at the mangle bodies on the floor already bleeding. Bruce has flashbacks to his childhood and Darcy had flashback of her parents. The little boy climbs down and he tries to move his parents, to wake them up. The Ringmaster moves him away from the bodies and he is crying trying to get to his parents.

Darcy and Bruce return to Wayne Manor so he turns into Batman because three is something fishy about those ropes snapping. Bruce is gripping the side of the door to hard and Darcy is even paler than before.

"Those ropes were tampered with." Bruce growls out.

"Are you saying the deaths of the child's parents were a murder?" Alfred asks.

"They were." Darcy answers him .

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the next three days Darcy, Bruce and Alfred find themselves in the cemetery to bury John and Mary Grayson. It seems Gotham is crying the lost or it would be if the weather wasn't so gloomy.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Bruce tells Richard as he stands behind him.

"Thank-you Mister Wayne." Richard says and it looks so wrong because the boy is only four. Bruce lost his at eight and Darcy lost hers at nineteen. They both see Richard moved with the social worker.

"Shall we go Miss, Sir?" Alfred asks.

"He's all alone now." Darcy whispers.

"I've been thinking just that, when I lost my parents I had the luck to have you Alfred." Bruce says.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred says.

"I'm going to take him in, Alfred." Bruce tells him as he sees the car disappear. "As my ward."

#

Two days later Bruce is driving with Dick because he prefers that from Richard. The car drive was awkward its pure silence. Dick seems afraid and Bruce tries to ignore some of the bruises he probably got in the detention hall they put him in. they finally arrive at the Manor.

"Welcome to your new home Dick." Bruce says as he opens the door. Dick stands there and sees the large Manor. He is afraid, he wants his parents but know they are not here anymore. He knows he can trust Mr. Wayne because he just has that thing about him, but he is still afraid.

"It's intimidating at first glance isn't it?" Darcy comes down the stairs and bends down to Dick's level. "Hello Richard, my name is Darcy Lewis" she says extending her hand. Dick looks at the nice lady and shakes her hand.

"Hi. Do you live here too?" he asks her. He is kind of hoping so because she looks like a happy person.

"No I'm just visiting Bruce for a while." She tells him and Dick tries not to be disappointed.

"Oh." He tells her. She stands up and smiles at him.

"Come meet Alfred, Richard." She says.

"I like Dick better." He tells her and she nods.

"Okay, come so we can get some of Alfred's famous cookies they are awesome"she tells him and Dick is charmed. Darcy stretches her hand and he takes a few minutes before he takes it, it nice and comforting. They walk and stop in-front of an older man. "Dick this is Alfred." She said.

"Is good to have you at Wayne Manor, Master Richard." Alfred says politely.

"Hi." Dick says.

"Maybe we can wait until Dick settles before eating anything." Bruce says carrying Dick's backpack.

"Let me show you to your room." Alfred says. Bruce is about to leave but Darcy grabs his arm and gives him a look pointed toward four year old Dick. Bruce sighs and follows Darcy and Alfred as they take Dick to their new home.

They arrive to a large wooden door; Alfred is the one to open the door. Dicks goes in and puts the backpack on the large bed. He opens it and the adults wonder what he is doing, he takes out a picture of his parents and puts it on his dresser he looks pretty sad. Darcy hits Bruce with her elbow and does some signs so he can say something.

"I hope you like living here, Dick." Bruce says.

"Thank you Mister Wayne." Dick replies.

"You can call me Bruce." The man says. Dick looks at him with wide innocent eyes and nods.

"Thank-you Bruce."

"We'll let you unpack but I'm coming back so we can eat cookies and probably spoil our dinner." Darcy tells Dick giving him a wink and a smile. He returns the smile a little bit. The three adults move out of the room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next two weeks pass and Dick is getting used to the life in Wayne Manor. He knew that his caretaker was a very busy man and a bit sad. He didn't see him at night much. Alfred was nice and polite but if someone asked him. He preferred Bruce and Darcy, when Bruce was at work he spent all his time with Darcy and she taught him many things, she told him stories. He knew she was going to leave in a week and he was going to be sad, because if Bruce didn't come for his nightmares Darcy did.

"Dick I'm going to find you." He hears Darcy call. They were currently playing hide and seek. It was late but he didn't want to sleep and Darcy thought of the game.

He ran into the study and hid when he heard something opening he saw Alfred come out from behind the grandfather clock. He didn't know that Alfred was playing too. when Alfred leaves the study Dick went behind the grandfather clock before it close Darcy wouldn't be able to find him if she didn't find Alfred.

#

Darcy was looking for Dick when she saw Alfred cleaning some of the statues.

"Hey Alfred." She tells him.

"Miss Darcy looking for the Young Master I see." Alfred said with a smile. It was nice to have noise in the Manor once more.

"Yes, keeping him entertain." She tells him. Alfred sighs.

"We are going to miss you here." He tells her. "Once you are gone." Darcy looks at Alfred seriously.

"I don't think I want to be MIA anymore, I missed you guys too much." She says.

"But you are still afraid." Alfred tells her.

"You would be afraid too if a maniac like the Joker kidnapped you after killing your parents." She says.

"Yet you're stronger for it." Alfred tells her with a soft smile.

"You're right, now let me find Dick so I can put him to bed." She says.

#

Dick walked down the stairs wondering where it would lead him. He didn't know the Manor had a basement. He walked down and he heard noise up, he looked and saw a bunch of bats on the ceiling. He went in more and saw a computer; he walked around and saw the Giant Penny and the Dinosaur. He heard a noise and he went to hide behind one of the machines.

Dick hid and he heard a car. He peaked from his hiding spot and saw the Bat mobile, he had seeing it a lot on TV.

_'What is the bat mobile doing under Wayne Manor?_' he thought. He heard footsteps leave and he got out of his hiding spot. He was about to walk when someone grabbed his shoulder, he jumped and turned to see the glare of the Batman.

"You're…your Bruce." Dick said. Bruce sighed and put his cowl down.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I was playing hide-and-seek." Dick told him innocently. It told Bruce that Dick couldn't sleep. He didn't want to smile that his ward figured it out.

"Bruce!" Darcy called and she sounded desperate.

"Down here." Bruce called to her. Darcy walked down and looked at Dick standing there.

"So this is where you came to hide." She says. Dick jumped at her side and began to talk.

"Darcy, Darcy did you know Bruce is _Batman_." He whispered the last part.

"Yes I know." She tells him.

"That is so cool." He tells her. Darcy and Bruce share a look.

"Dick there are some rules to knowing this." Darcy said and stretched her hand so he could take it; she led him upstairs so Bruce could change.

"Am I in trouble?" Dick asked suddenly scared that he had done something wrong and they would send him away.

"No, you're smart I knew you would find out eventually." She tells him.

The arrive to the study and Alfred was standing there. He left to her something for them; Dick sat on the sofa with Darcy.

"Are you a superhero too?" Dick asks her.

"No." she says with a laugh.

"She works for them." Bruce tells him as he comes out change into something more comfortable.

"Really?" Dick asked. "Do you work for Bruce, are you really his girlfriend?"

"What?" both Bruce and Darcy say.

"Well she knows your Batman and works for superheroes, do you know Superman, or Wonder Woman?" He asks.

"I work for the Avengers." She blurts out. Dick's eyes seemed to get wider.

"You know Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor and the Hulk." He says jumping in his seat.

"We were going to talk about Bruce." Darcy tells him changing the subject and returning fire to Bruce who is smirking.

"Yeah." Dick says.

"Dick knowing I'm Batman comes with great responsibility, you can't tell anyone and my enemies might hurt you, or Alfred or Darcy trying to get to me." Bruce told him. Dick looked at both of them.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Dick told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Changes

**Taser Secret**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Jo and Guest for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League it belongs to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Four: Changes **

"What the fuck?" Tony screamed.

"My father took Bruce." Betty told him.

"Take him where?" Steve asked out of everyone he was the calmest, but in the inside he was freaking out visibly.

"I don't know." Betty said she felt terrible about what could be happening to Bruce.

"We need to find him." Hawkeye said.

"I shouldn't have suggested we go out to far from the Tower." Betty sobbed.

"You think, we don't know what that monster plans." Tony said unapologetic.

"We need to inform S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said calmly but she had this twitch that told everyone she was pissed.

"Jarvis all eyes in the sky everywhere to find Bruce." Tony says. "Or Big Green."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS tells him. Betty looked at the tea ready to save Bruce; she notices that they were truly his friends.

"Darcy is coming home in two days." Jane says. All of them knew that if she found out, she would freak out more.

"Jarvis call Darcy." Tony said. Everyone waited until Darcy answered.

"Hey guys." Darcy said.

"Hey Darce." Tony said too calmly.

"So do you guys need me to go early?" she asked.

"No actually we were thinking you should extent your vacation." Tony said.

"Why?" Darcy asked and they all knew she was suspicious.

"We are going on a month long classified mission and Jane is leaving with Erik on a convention." Natasha said.

"Oh, so you guys don't need me." Darcy said.

"We'll see you in a month." Tony said.

"Okay, than I guess I'll see you next month." Darcy said.

"Have fun." Steve said. Darcy clicked.

"She is gong to kill us when she finds out" Jane said.

"Indeed, Lady Darcy is fond of our green friend." Thor told her.

"It's for the best for now, let's get moving." Clint says.

#

Darcy was currently sitting in the Bat-cave looking at Bruce and Dick as they trained because Dick asked and Bruce apparently wasn't immune to puppy dog eyes. She had currently gotten off the phone and something didn't feel right.

"Darcy, Darcy come." Dick said as he bounced in the mat. Bruce turned to her and saw that she had a serious look.

"Dick, why don't you go see if Alfred has lunch ready." Bruce said.

"Okay." Dick said with a bounce going up the stairs. Bruce smiled as his ward left and looked at Darcy.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Tony called; he told me I could stay another month." Darcy said putting her phone down.

"That's good Dick was going to miss you." Bruce told her.

"It's not just that, the tone was wrong as if they were hiding something."

"Do you want me to find out?" He asked, Darcy knew that Bruce would find out if she asked for it.

"No they said classified so I'm not supposed to know." She said. Bruce looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then let's go eat." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two weeks passed and there was no sign of Bruce, the Avengers were turning the worst.

"Damn, I should have kept a better eye on him." Tony said.

"I should have watched him on that date." Clint said.

"Betty shouldn't have come to the Tower." Natasha hissed.

"We can't blame her for the things her father is doing." Steve told them.

#

Darcy didn't like the silence she had called Jane and it had to be the fact that she hung out with Bats so much that got her way suspicious. Mostly because she had asked to talk to Erik and he was always somewhere.

"They aren't telling me something." She tells Bruce as he is checking for things in Gotham. He had barely come from patrol but he wanted to make sure someone didn't break out; he just had to deal with Harley Quinn.

"So you want me to check?" Bruce asked. He was Bruce because even though he was dressed as Batman the cowl was down.

"Are you going to adopt Dick?" Darcy asked changing the subject, because that had been the talk from a few weeks ago.

"Yes officially I will." Bruce said a soft smile going on his lips. He had gotten attached to Dick over the month and wanted to make it more permanent. "I am wondering something." He told Darcy he had been meaning to ask but at the same time he wanted to be careful.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Dick likes you and I want someone besides Alfred to watch him if something happens to me, it would be rational for me to choose someone Richard had taken a liking to someone with experience in what he is feeling." Bruce said and kept his look in the computer. Darcy looked at him, she hid her shock.

"I think I should feel flattered you're asking me to become Dick's adoptive mother." Darcy said with a smirk.

"I could be more elaborate and you have the ability I know, know you could take care of him." Bruce said.

"It wouldn't work." Darcy said. "You know that means I have to come back to Gotham more often like his birthday, holidays, school plays, I'll be staying a lot in Wayne Manor." Darcy told him. Bruce smirked he knew she had already said 'Yes'.

"Well see if Dick accepts." Bruce tells her because he wanted Dick to accept.

"Fine." Darcy says with a smile. She goes upstairs to sleep and check on Dick.

Bruce we; he is not going to stay with the doubt. He begins to look up files hacking without being detected by JARVIS that he finds out. Dr. Banner was taken by General Ross; he knows the reason Tony didn't want Darcy to know. Bruce without pushing uses the Watchtower satellites to get the fix location of Dr. Banner. Halfway in the investigation he gets a call from the Watchtower.

"What?" he says.

"Is there a reason you are using the Watchtower satellites?" Superman asked.

"I need to find something." Bruce says.

"When are we going to meet your son?" Clark asks. Bruce smirks at that.

"I have things to do don't you have to save Lois." Bruce said he clicked and continued to look for the location.

#

The Avengers are about to give up another night, when Tony receives some news he didn't expect.

"Master Stark you have an incoming message." JARVIS says.

"From who?" Tony asks because he can't receive call like this until he hears the voice.

"I thought you would need my help Stark with your little problem." Bruce tells him.

"Bat's you stalking weirdo." Tony says with surprise but a bit of thanks. "What do you have for me?" immediately Jarvis pulls out the location where General Ross is at the moment.

"It better be useful." Bruce says.

"Why are you helping?" Tony asks. "You son is making you sappy." Tony says but he is very thankful.

"Call it a special favor." Bruce says.

"I have a wonderful boyfriend Bruce." Tony says.

"Not you Stark." Bruce says and cuts the fee.

"And here I was feeling special." Tony says but he does wonder who would make the Bat help. He shakes his head and gets back in the game. 'Hey guys I got the location."

"How?" Steve asks.

"I called some favors." Tony says.

"What kind of favors?" Clint asks.

"I had a bat in the belfry." Tony says. "Now let's get our Dr. back."

They arrive at the location and it's an abandoned army base that hadn't been used in decades so they hadn't known about.

"Can he get anymore cliché?" Tony asks.

"Alright we need to find a way in." Steve says.

"We need to make sure they don't know the Avengers were involved." Clint says. "Normally I would just say we go in and kick his ass."

"I agree with brother Clint." Thor said.

"But if they hear they are likely to try to kill him." Clint says.

#

Inside the base Bruce can't change into the Hulk they put a bunch of relaxants so he wouldn't break out. The Hulk was in the back of his min though he was scared and angry wanting to take this people down.

'_He's just you but like a little big child.'_ Darcy had told him once, when he told her, she needed to stay away from the Hulk after she stayed with him in a fight against Doom.

'_Me not hurt Darcy._' Hulk told him when he told her that.

But now it didn't matter because he had run Darcy away. He wasn't stupid to believe that Tony gave her a vacation because he tried to blow her up. If that was the reason he would have sent her to the spa along with Pepper, Jane and Natasha like the last time it happened. It was because of him that Tony had given her the vacation away from the Tower. He had seen her face when she saw kiss Betty.

"We're going to use the Monster who thinks himself a hero." Ross told him.

"Let me go." Bruce tells him.

"You shouldn't have come out of hiding, you should have stayed away from my daughter she was happy away from you." Ross tells him. He was about to say something but he was knocked out by a familiar shield.

"You okay Doc?" Tony asked coming to his side.

"You guys found me." Bruce told them as Steve took him out of his shackles he was going to see Darcy now the month had passed that he knew.

"I have the place ready to blow." Clint says in the coms.

"That's our cue." Tony says grabbing Steve and Thor grabs Bruce.

#

They don't get back to the Tower until the next day and Bruce is very calm. When they arrive they send him to medical to check if anything is wrong. They make sure he is fine before he is sent to his room. When he arrives to his apartment he see's everything is fine until he sees a letter in the living room table.

He opens it and knows its Betty because of the type of letter. In the letter it tells him how much she cares for him but she couldn't handle the danger and everything that was going on. To say Brue is relieved would be an understatement. He goes to his room and lets sleep claim him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Surprises Pt1

**Taser Secret **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank those that are reading the story, favoring and following it as well. Okay so I should mention this chapter will be divided in two and that is mostly because I will be doing a super-fast forward. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Five: Surprises Pt.1 **

Bruce woke up from his slumber and he got up to shower and change. Once he was ready he asked JARVIS.

"Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is in the kitchen they are about to make breakfast." Jarvis told him.

"Thank you Jarvis." He said.

"You're welcome Dr. Banner." Jarvis said. "Is good to have you back."

"Is good to be back." Bruce replied and went out of his room to the private elevator so he could get to the kitchen.

In the kitchen all of them were waiting for Dr. Banner to get up there since Jarvis had told them that he was already up. When the elevator opened Bruce came out and the team smiled.

"Good Morning Dr. Banner come eat breakfast with us." Thor booms.

"Yeah, Big Green its celebratory breakfast for getting you back." Tony said. Bruce went to sit around and he looked around.

"Where's Darcy?" he asked, he could see that Jane and Pepper were here but no Darcy.

"I kind of extended her vacation, we didn't want her to worry you know how she gets." Tony said. Bruce understood the last time they talked about getting him into a cage she had tasered the SHIELD Agent that had said that.

"Oh so she'll be back soon?" Bruce said.

"Yeah after this month is up, I mean we can call her to come back but then she is going to be pissed we didn't tell her and unless you want to be tased because I certainly don't." Tony told him.

"No she deserves the rest." Bruce told them that didn't mean he wasn't kind of sad to not see her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy walked toward Dick's room he seemed too quiet. Bruce had left to deal with Tony Zucco who was Dick's parent's killer and finally after dealing with both Harley Quinn and Joker escaping he was finally going to face justice. What Darcy found weird was that Dick hadn't woken up. He always did. She was more excited now; Dick had accepted that Bruce and she would adopt him. He had been bouncing off the walls.

She kept thinking on what she had found out a few days ago after the excitement. She had found out what they were keeping away from her, that Bruce had been kidnapped by General Ross. She knew Bats wanted her to know and left the evidence for her to see. The Avengers had found him but it still annoyed her.

She snapped out of her mind and opened Dick's door. She saw inside and saw the lump on the bed. She looked at it weird and looked at it and saw that it wasn't moving. She walked in and touched the lump. She felt it weird and pulled the cover to see pillows there.

"What the…" she said and ran out the room. she ran all the way to the study and went to open the grandfather clock and went down the stairs to call Bruce in the computer she didn't even notice she had tears in her eyes.

She arrived to see the Bat mobile coming.

"Bruce!" she screamed and he came down and opened his side door. Coming down from the door was Dick he had a red and green outfit with a black mask over his eyes. "Oh my Thor, Richard." She said and went to pull him in her arms. "I was so worried I thought something happen to you when I went to check on you." She said and sniffled. Dick was feeling happy but sad at the same time he didn't mean to make Darcy cry.

"I'm sorry I needed to help Bruce." He said.

"Help Bruce in what?" Darcy asked.

"Capturing Tony Zucco." Bruce told her.

"What you ran away to fight that killer?" she practically scream. She then began to check him over for injuries there was some bruising.

"I'm going to be Bruce's partner." Dick said. "My name is Robin."

"No you're not." She told him.

"What but why?" Dick asked. Darcy took off his mask so that she could see his eyes.

"You're young Dick." Darcy said and Bruce was really hoping she could change his mind.

"But…but I don't want anyone to be hurt like us." He told her and his eyes watered. "I'm sorry I made you worry and cry don't be mad at me."

"Richard, if you want to do this is going to be a lot of work." Bruce told him. Bruce and Darcy looked at each other.

"Let's make a deal." Darcy said.

"What kind?" Dick said.

"Bruce will train you and you will go into the field when he thinks you're ready to get in the field not before not after and you have to be a little older than four almost five years old." Darcy said. Dick looked at Bruce who nodded.

"But I get to be Robin."

"Yes, Dick you get to be Robin." Bruce told him.

When they got upstairs they ended up going to sleep in the couch all three of them after watching movies.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy was finally returning to Avengers Tower, part of her wanted to stay one more week but it wasn't possible plus she missed her other family.

"Aww, Darcy you are going to come visit?" Dick asks her.

"Of course I am." She tells him. "You can call me all the time you want." She said after the night he left he hadn't gotten out of his head even with the condition that Bruce and Darcy put him.

"Which remind me." Bruce tells her and Alfred gives him a wrapped box he gives it to Darcy who looks at it since her bag was filled with things. "Think of it as a gift from the Bat." He tells her with a smirk. Darcy looked at him because her and Batman had closer history. She un-wraps it to see a new taser with a bat symbol on the bottom-she chuckles-next to it is a black phone.

"It's a communicator a phone that won't be trace and you can talk to Dick or ask for my help if you need it." Bruce tells her, Darcy hugs him fast and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a present too, well it's from me and Alfred." Dick tells her.

"Oh." She says Dick gives her a photo frame she turns it and sees the picture, she laughs before hugging and kissing Dick's cheek and she looks at Alfred.

"Sneaky." She says. Bruce looks at the picture and smirks. The picture is of Bruce, Dick and Darcy sleeping on the couch after the night of taking down Tony Zucco, they had watch Disney movies, Bruce has both Darcy and Dick who is in her lap cuddling wrapped in his arms

"I like it." Bruce tells them.

"I love it." Darcy says. "I guess I have to go."

"Bye Darcy, I'm going to miss you." Dick says hugging her legs.

"Oh me too." Darcy said and her eyes were filling up with tears.

"You will be missed, Miss Darcy." Alfred tells her with a soft smile.

"I'm going to miss you too." she says and hugs him too, she turns to Bruce and smiles at him. "Thank you." She says and hugs him.

"You are welcome anytime." Bruce tells her. She knows that he is saying the truth. "I will be seeing you soon." He whispered. They separated and Darcy nodded with a smile before getting in the car and Bruce closed her door. "See you soon, Darcy."

"Bye Bruce, Dick." She says and leaves and see's from the mirror Dick run and waving at her.

#

Before arriving at the Tower she stops to put her gifts inside her bag. She knew that no one really knew where she had gone and she was going to say the truth but they didn't need to know with who she had stayed with.

She arrives at the tower and smiles, it's a happy smile because her heart is here but she has to admit that half of her heart is in Gotham. She climbs out of the car and gets her luggage down.

"Is good to have you back, Miss Lewis." JARVIS greets her.

"Is nice to be back, Jarvis." She tells him and gets inside the elevator to her room, but the elevator gets high jacked and she is sent to the top floor. She chuckles.

"I'm sorry Miss Lewis, but Master Tony has insisted on you seeing them first." Jarvis tells her.

"It's alright." She tells him. She waits and is thankful that she has Alfred's cookies out so she could give them out and take their mind out of many things. When the elevator opens she comes out with the suitcase and sees all of them there.

"Darcy!" it's Jane and she is already hugging her tight.

"Hi Jane." Darcy smiles before she lets her go, Natasha gives her a nod, Clint high-five her, Thor crushes her in a hug, Steve hugs her too and Tony ruffles her hair.

"Is good to have you back." Bruce tells her. Darcy looks at him and smiles.

"It is really good to be back." Darcy tells him and the rest of them.

"Are those cookies I see?" Tony said with bright eyes.

"Yeah, um the friends I was staying with gave me cookies." She told them. "You guys want some?" she asks.

"Oh yeah." Clint says and they came to grab one of the cookies.

"Oh My God; this cookies are the bomb." Tony said he remembered to have tasted these types of cookies but he ignored it.

"These cookies are good."

"Indeed they taste heavenly." Thor complimented.

"So I'm going to go leave my luggage." She told them.

"Yeah, go." Steve says with a smile.

When she came back from leaving her luggage and her bag she came upstairs and everyone was waiting.

"Lady Darcy come tell us of your journey." Thor says.

"It was calm." She tells them.

"Just that what did you do?" Clint asks.

"I went to visit my parents it was nice." She says with a soft smile. Bruce, Dick and Her had gone a few days before she came back to see each other's parents it had been nice more than she expected.

"Oh if you don't feel comfortable." Steve says and Darcy chuckle.

"It's okay Steve, it was therapeutic." She says.

"What else did you do?" Clint says.

"Did you get drunk, do weed, have wild crazy sex?" Tony asks and Darcy laughed at that.

"No it was very domestic." She says.

"How so?" Jane asks.

"Well I went to the circus." She says. "Watch movies normal stuff." She says, _'become a mother' _she thinks.

"Boo, boring." Tony says.

"I guess so." She tells him and she knows it was anything but boring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Surprises Pt2

**Taser Secret **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest **_**for the review the ones that followed and favorite the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Six: Surprises Pt.2 **

In the morning Darcy is already running around the Tower trying to get into everything that goes one. She got Tony out of the lab which with Steve is much easier to do. She had to do the same thing with Jane and Thor helped her by getting Jane cave-man style over his shoulder and they went upstairs. She arrives to Bruce's Lab and knows it's stupid for her to bring him tea knowing Betty must be in there. She knocks breathing in.

"Come in." she hears. She goes in with a smile.

"Hello Bruce." She says and puts the tea down, looking around she only sees him. "Where's Betty?" she blurts out than winces since Bruce flinched a bit.

"Uh….she doesn't live here anymore." Bruce tells her.

"Oh." She says, than she feels really bad. "I'm so sorry Bruce."

"It's okay." Bruce tells her and he even smiles a little. On the back of her mind there is something that says she should be cheering but another part brings back the kiss that she saw and she really doesn't want to hope at all.

"I'm sure you're going to move on." she says and stands before leaving his lab to go on about her business.

Bruce tries not to be disappointed but he is. He also knows that it's his fault Darcy won't stay longer with him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next 2 months go flying; Clint is the one to suspect that Darcy has maybe moved on from Dr. Banner, he notices that Natasha has notice the same thing. They had noticed that Darcy takes Bruce his tea and talks to him but its friendly not flirting anymore.

"I kind of feel bad for him because Darcy doesn't even see anymore that he is trying." Clint tells Natasha as they fight in the ring.

"It's his fault." Natasha tells Clint and then she knocks him down.

#

They were in breakfast when Darcy received a call. Half of them were still very sleepy so it surprises them but the continued to eat breakfast not really paying attention.

"Hello?" Darcy says.

"Did I barely wake you?" the question comes out and Darcy's eyes come wide open.

"No, I'm having breakfast why?" she asks.

"Then there goes the plan; do you have anything plan for lunch?" Bruce asks.

"No, no I don't." She asks.

"Good than I'll see you in a little café you like so much." Bruce said and Darcy's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm in New York." Bruce said.

"Seriously!" she said.

"Yes, see you at lunch." Bruce told her and hung up.

"So who was it?" Jane asked.

"Friend wanted to say hi." Darcy told her.

"Oh what kind of friend?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry about it?" Darcy said with a smirk.

#

Later Darcy got ready, she looked nice it wasn't something she was looking for but she had to do some PR for the Avengers and she need to look nice, it was a pant-suit and it looked cute. When lunch rolled around she went walking to the café she was going to meet Bruce in. she wondered if he was going to be dressed normally or in his suit.

The café was large and cozy that was one of the reasons she loved it. She tried to see someone on the booths but no one was there.

"Is good to see you." She turned around and saw Bruce who was dressed not exactly like him, he was wearing jeans, shirt and black jacket, and he had a pair on sunglasses on his eyes.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. They walked together to a more private area of the café. The waitress took their order and both of the looked at each other.

"Did you bring Dick?" Darcy asked.

"No, I didn't since I just came to give you this." Bruce said taking a yellow package out.

"What's this?" she asked taking the package. He made the motion for her to open it; she did and read the papers her eyes went wide. 'I thought you were going to send them in the mail?" she told him.

"Nope I want you to see you sign them personally." Bruce told her. It was the adoption papers in it; they said that Richard John Grayson-Wayne would be her son. She read all of them before she got her pen and signed them. She gave him the papers.

"Here you go." She told him.

"Now you are officially Richard's mother." Bruce told her.

"Good." She said and she laughed. "Oh my Odin, we're parents now." She told him. Bruce looked at her and he actually laughed and it shocked Darcy. They ate their lunch and were having a good time. They began to talk about Dick and how Bruce had to send him to school.

"That is the plan in the first place." Bruce told her. "Dick is smart so he could be skipped a few grades."

"I know how is his training going?" she asked.

"He really wants this." Bruce told her.

"So he is doing great." She said.

"Yes, it doesn't mean I'm going easy on him, but he wants to go out there and help me." Bruce told her. "I showed him some of the cases ones that aren't traumatizing and he can find something I missed."

"But not yet." She said.

"Not yet, Richard is going to have to work hard for this." Bruce told her.

"That is all I care about." Darcy told him.

"He does miss you." He told her.

"I miss him too, I miss you guys." She told him.

"How are you doing with Dr. Banner?" Bruce asked. Darcy looked out the window.

"It's fine, I mean we are trying to fix the friendship there and I really don't want to put my hopes up."

"But Betty is gone." Bruce pointed out.

"I don't know if he feels something for her still and it has only been two months, I don't want to be hurt again." She says.

#

After lunch she went back to the Tower and went to leave lunch to the three scientist that would sure not gotten anything. She took them Chinese's food.

"So, where did you go?" Tony asked.

"Just out don't worry." She told him.

"Well were ever you did, you seemed incredibly happy." Jane told her. Darcy smiled she was.

$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$

As the entire year passes, both Dr. Banner and Darcy have made their friendship much more solid. She had spent Christmas with Richard and it made her happy to do so. Today was Darcy's birthday and the Avengers made her a small party and she was thankful for it.

"You guys didn't have to do this.' she says as she finishes opening her presents.

"Yeah, we did." Jane says. They were still eating their cake and the presents were done when the elevator door opened and Coulson came in with a basket of roses.

"Agent are you trying to woo the birthday girl." Tony teases, and Steve just grabs Tony's waist and squeezes him.

"No Stark." Coulson says. "Someone left them at the reception for you and this." he says putting the small box next to the basket.

"Sneaky." Tony tells Bruce, but he shakes his head because he didn't send them.

"Is someone courting Lady Darcy/" Thor asked.

"Why do you ask?" Steve says.

"I recall a basket like that arriving for Lady Darcy a year before." Thor tells them. Clint remembers that too and he had believed Dr. Banner had sent them.

"Is it from your friend?" Jane asks.

"Yup." Darcy says and she opens the little white card.

Happy Birthday! Hoping it holds fond memories.

It's the only thing that reads. Darcy grabs the little box and she opens it, inside is a circular gold locket that has a rose in its front with a silver chain.

"It's pretty." Jane says.

"Yeah, it is." She says and gets Jane to help her put it on.

#

Later Jane helps her take the gifts to her room and she looks at Darcy.

"Have you opened it?" she asks pointing toward the locket.

"Nope." She takes it off to open it. Inside there two pictures the first one is of her parents and she feels her eyes filling up and the one behind is a picture of Richard. She looks at the writing. "What does this say?" she asks Jane.

"Fortitudo venit ab intrinseco." Jane says. "Strength comes from within." She says.

"He so would." She says.

"You know they won't get mad if they know your friends with Bruce Wayne.' Jane says. She was the only person that knew exactly where or with who she had gone during that vacation everyone had thrown a fit when they found out she went to Gotham.

"I know but they might think, I'm romantically involved." She says

"But you are involved with him." Jane says.

"No." Darcy tells her. "My parents knew his nothing more." Darcy says.

"I guess." Jane tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Revelations Pt1

**Taser Secret **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter.** **I want to thank the ones that favorite and followed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League it belongs to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Seven: Revelations Pt.1 **

Everyone in the tower was nervous or in edge. Tony and Steve had decided after seeing a boy they saved knowing he had no one else. They decided to adopt him. It surprised everyone because, not exactly because of Cap but because of Tony. So everyone was waiting for them to arrive.

"I still can't believe Stark is adopting." Clint said.

"What is wrong with adoption?" Darcy asked, it was a sore subject for her because she had adopted Dick it made her protective.

"There's nothing wrong but come on Stark." Clint said.

"Parents can come from anywhere." Darcy tells him and her mind goes to Bats. Jane gives her a nudge with her elbow knowing what she was sort of thinking about.

"Masters Tony and Steve have arrived." JARVIS told them.

"Thank-you Jarvis." Bruce tells him.

They wait for the elevator to open. Once it does Tony is the first one to come out with a really big smile on his face.

"Welcome home Peter." He says. Steve brings Peter in. Peter who is skinny and with large black glasses that are too big for his face. Peter looks around and Darcy sees the same broken look she saw in Dick a year ago. Darcy goes forward because no one else knows what to do or say.

"Hello Peter is good to have you, hope you like your new home." She says with a smile. Peter looks at her and smiles back. "My name is Darcy."

"Hi." He tells her and she knows that he is ready to break. All of the other Avengers are about to move in but Darcy moves over to Steve and pulls him forward.

"What's wrong Darcy?" Steve whispers at her.

"You should take him to get settle before you guys bring him into our craziness, he's ready to break and you don't want him freaking out." She tells him. Steve looks at her and nods.

"Peter, why don't Tony and I take you to get settle." Steve says with a smile. Peter breaths a sigh of relief at knowing that because he doesn't know what to feel. He feels safe with Steve and Tony but he is nervous and misses his Aunt and Uncle.

"Okay." Peter tells him with a soft smile. The three of them leave and the rest of the Avengers look at Darcy.

"What did you tell Steve?" Natasha asks with a raise brow.

"To take Peter to get settle you guys could see he was about to break." Darcy tells them. Natasha nods.

#

Steve and Tony walked together with their new son and they still couldn't believe it.

"What did Blue-Eyes tells you?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later." Steve whispers. They arrived in the room that was going to be Peter's who Tony went crazy with buying his new furniture that they would decorate later because Steve wouldn't let him decorate the room in the Iron Man colors. No the room ended up being painted in blue and red.

"We hope you like your room." Steve tells Peter as they open the door to his room. Peter walks in and he is surprised. Steve puts his suitcase down on the floor before he moves to Peter.

"Peter." Tony says. Peter suddenly breaks down crying and Tony freaks out. "Oh you didn't like the room, we should have painted it Iron Man colors, you see Steve." Steve who is a bit calm and since he was warned of the thing that might happened held on to Peter as he cried.

"Everything is going to be okay Peter." He tells him.

"I miss them." Peter sobs and Tony understands. He lets Steve pull him in the hug and he knows that everything is going to be alright.

#

Darcy who is cooking for tonight because it just hit her and it really takes her mind off Dick and how she misses him and she probably should call him because she hadn't talked to him in three days being ubber busy.

"I wonder how he is?" she says and she doesn't really notice that she is talking out loud.

"I'm pretty sure Peter is fine." Bruce says and Darcy jumps with a squeak that makes Bruce chuckle a bit.

"Bruce, I thought you would be in your lab." She tells him.

"Sorry, about scaring you." He tells her.

"It's fine." She tells him.

"What are you making?" Bruce asked.

"Mac and cheese and some fried chicken." She tells him.

"Do you want me to help you?" Bruce asked.

"Sure why not." She tells him. They begin to work together in the kitchen and Bruce can't help but be happy. This is one of the few times they spent together alone without the rest of the team or she having to something important or him with his eye on an experiment. This is the reason the next thing comes out of his mouth without really thinking.

"Darcy do you have anything plan for lunch tomorrow?" Bruce asks.

"Um…no." she tells him. "Why?" she asks.

"Do you want to go out and eat lunch with me?" Bruce asks and Darcy freezes a bit and Bruce is about to take that as a rejection.

"You want to go eat lunch with me?" Darcy asks because she can't believe it.

"Yes, I mean if you can't it's alright, don't worry about it." Bruce says a bit fast.

"I would like to go to lunch with you." She tells him and Bruce smiles at her.

"Okay."

#

After dinner where Peter met the rest of the Avengers officially, they were going to take him to sleep. She was washing plates with Steve since it was normal it really it calmed both of them.

"Thanks Darcy." Steve tells her.

"For what?" she tells him.

"You were right about Peter, he did break down." Steve tells her.

"Oh, it's alright Steve." She tells him. "You know um…I would suggest you have Jarvis tell you if Peter has a nightmare because he is going to have a lot of those for a while."

"Okay." Steve tells her. "How do you know so much about little kids?" Steve asks her.

"I have experience." She said not really paying attention. Steve didn't say anything to that though. Later in the night he does tell Tony that Darcy was the one to give him the advice and he is happy to have it since Peter does have nightmares. It make's Tony suspicious about something.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In Gotham City, Batman was looking into one of the breakouts that had happened in Arkham. Poison Ivy had gotten out and he had put her back in. Harley had been out and trying to break Joker out, it didn't work she was the first one he had worked on to get inside Arkham as fast as he could. But there was one, that got out and he couldn't find.

He had gone out tonight to try and find some clues he went to one of the snitches and found him trying to steal a woman's purse. He went down and grabbed him making drop the purse and the woman ran away with the purse before he grabbed the man by the neck.

"Where is Scarecrow?" he asked.

"I…I don't know man." He told him. Batman grabbed him by the leg and went to pull him on the side of the building. "Please…please let me go. I don't know…I don't know honest."

"My arm is getting tired." Batman said and made to drop him.

"Okay…okay I heard he was going to New York." The snitch said and Batman grabbed him by his shirt and got him close.

"What did you say?" Batman growled out.

'He seems to have a new serum and wants to try it out with the Avengers." Batman slugged him and handcuffed him for the police to get.

He got into the batmobile and made the call to Alfred.

"Is something the matter sir?" Alfred asked.

"Does Bruce Wayne have business in New York?" Batman asked.

"I believe you have business with Stark Industries." Alfred said. "Should I make plans for the travel?"

"Yes." Batman said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Revelations Pt2

**Taser Secret **

Note**: I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Charles-the-Hammer, Dragonfire-Jessie Sparrow, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Beloved Daughter and Mercede216 **_**for the reviews they make me very happy to read. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel; I don't own the Justice League they belong to DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Taser Secret **

**Eight: Revelations Pt.2 **

"What are you going to wear?" Jane asked Darcy who looked at her weird. "What?"

"Nothing just surprised, Thor is making you girly." Darcy told her and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up; come on your going on a date with Bruce Banner." Jane said. Darcy looked at Jane and her gaze went to the picture in her nightstand. Jane followed her gaze and smiled.

"Are you going to tell everyone soon?"

"About Richard?" Darcy told her.

"Yes, about Richard. You know if you plan a relationship with Dr. Banner you're going to have to tell him you have a kid." Jane told her.

"I know, but I'm scared." Darcy told her.

"About, what?" Jane told her. "You haven't done anything wrong and if someone believed you did well I'll tell Thor to smash them with Mljnoir." Jane told her and it made Darcy laugh.

"I'll think about it, now help me get ready." Darcy tells her. "I'm scared, what if people don't understand, they'll think things that aren't true."

"Like what?" Jane asks. Darcy just shakes her head, she didnt know but she had a weird feeling about it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Down in his workshop Tony got curious about what Steve had told him. Now he knew Darcy was an only child and nothing in her resume told him about raising childre unless she worked as a babysitter but that was not it he was sure of it. So how could she have known about that? Also if he took into account that she left more often and she didn't exactly tell them where she was going. It got him really thinking something that hadnt crossed his mind, but it had crossed Steve's and he had felt instantly guilty for thinking it.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to open Darcy's file the one that S.H.I.E.L.D. has." Tony told him.

"Very well sir." JARVIS told him.

Tony began to see Darcy's entire file. There was nothing out of the ordinary there but he knew he was missing something.

"Can we go deeper into her files?"

"Yes, sir." JARVIS told him. Tony waited until Jarvis told him something that surprised him.

"Sir it seems Miss Lewis files seemed to be blocked."

"Blocked, by what?" Tony asked.

"It seems it is covered by a particular fire-wall one that is known to you sir." JARVIS told him.

"Let me see it." Tony said. The screen came up and as Jarvis came in bats appeared ones that he recognized. "Son of a bitch, really she is protected by him." he said.

"Is there something you need me to do sir?" Jarvis asks.

"Look for Darcy's parents." He told Jarvis. Jarvis was able to do the digging and what he found; he showed Tony which shocked him to the core. "Break into those files Jarvis."

"Very well sir." Jarvis told him. Tony couldnt keep his gaze from the newspaper clipping it read:

_Doctor and Wife Burned Alive By Joker_

Tony couldn't believe it. Now he knew the reason Darcy was terrified of clowns, if someone faced the Joker he would be terrified. That also explained the reason Bruce had her files protected but he had a feeling there was more than that. For some reason Steve's words told him that Darcy was hiding something more.

"Sir?" JARVIS says. Tony looks at the files that opened and most of them just tell him that Darcy was with Bruce Wayne romantically but those could just be rumors after he paid for her parents funeral. When he looked at the last file, his eyes go really wide.

"Shit, why didn't she tell us?" he says out-loud.

"I believe the answer to the questions is I believe she told Doctor Foster that she is afraid, you will not react kindly to the adoption for she didn't make it because she had an intimate relationship with Mister Wayne."

"Man Banner is going to be for one heck of a surprise." Tony told him. But he understood Darcy's reasons, because he had talked to Bruce Wayne after the adoption and he knew Bruce's reasons, now he knew Darcy's.

"May I also add that Mister Wayne will be coming to New York in a few hours."

"Oh this is going to be good." Tony says. "Or really bad." He just hoped Darcy told them before anything happened.

"Tony." Steve said wrapping his arms around Tony making the man jumped. Steve looked at the files and he was shocked.

"So I guess right?" Steve asked Tony.

"Yes, she adopted him for the same reasons we adopted Peter." Tony tells him.

"Should we tell her we know?"

"I dont know, she needs to tell Banner." Tony told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bruce and Dick arrived in New York and Bruce can't help but smile at seeing Dick bounce and jump in excitement in his seat looking outside the window.

"You happy kiddo?" he asks.

"Yes, I get to come with you, I get to see M-Darcy, and do I get to see M-Darcy, Daddy?" Dick asks. Bruce looks at Dick because he really doesn't know but at the same time he is sure they could see Darcy.

"I think she would be very happy to see you." Bruce tells him.

"Woo." Dick says with a fist pump that Bruce is pretty sure Darcy taught him. But he does have to call Darcy, if he got a chance to get his hands on the Scarecrow formula he needed to give her some one samples for an antidote to give to the Avengers.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Dr. Banner was getting ready for his date. He was nervous, because well he liked Darcy and she had accepted the date, which after what happened he didn't think he had a chance to go out with Darcy. He rides the elevator to her floor and when he arrives and sees her, he is shocked. She is wearing a jean skirt, with black boots and an emerald blouse. He smiles.

"You look great." He tells her.

"You look great yourself." Darcy tells him and she is not kidding, he is wearing dark slacks with a light blue color shirt. "So where are we going, Big Green?" she asks him as they get into the elevator. She still couldnt shake Jnae's words and she was going to tell Banner because she didnt want misunderstandings.

"What do you feel about Italian food?"

"Great choice." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Woo so Tony and Steve know the truth, Will Darcy be able to tell Banner before something happens. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
